


Love is Strange [HIATUS]

by ripmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Dean is a Little Shit somtimes, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Rough Sex, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripmisha/pseuds/ripmisha
Summary: The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Any similarities between real or actual events or people is purely coincidental and are in no way intended to offend or appropriate the subjects they have adapted to these particular circumstances.Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as homophobia, drug use, underage consumption of alcohol and violence."If music be the food of love, play on." - William Shakespeare.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Any similarities between real or actual events or people is purely coincidental and are in no way intended to offend or appropriate the subjects they have adapted to these particular circumstances.  
> Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as homophobia, drug use, underage consumption of alcohol and violence. 
> 
> "If music be the food of love, play on." - William Shakespeare.

Dean was sat in the back of his friends Kombi Van, guitar in his lap as he stared out at the passing scenery. The sound of laughter and a blaring Buddy Holly song that Dean couldn’t quite remember the name of filled his ears as he turned to look over at Paul, the dirty blonde male who was the drummer for their band. Paul raised an eyebrow, holding out his drink once he saw Dean eyeing it, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“So, you want some now, eh Winchester?” Dean chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he took the bottle of beer from the other male’s hand before taking a quick sip, passing it back over to him. He licked over his lips, glancing out of the window again as he savoured the taste of the slightly sour alcohol. 

“Never said I didn’t want any before.” He smiled over at Paul, letting his thumb trace over the guitar strings before placing the instrument on the floor, climbing over the seat so he was near the front. “Are we almost there yet?” Dean asked, folding his arms on top of the brown leather material as he looked over at Jack, the bassist and lead vocals, who was also the only one with a driver’s license. 

“Sam, would you tell your brother to shut the hell up? We’ll get there when we get there, bud.” Jack mumbled, a smile still growing on his face nonetheless as he turned his body to the side to push Dean’s head back. Sam turned to look at his brother, climbing over the seat before he threw a soft punch to his brother’s shoulder.

-

Hello, and welcome to Love Is Strange! This is a story about a band consisting of four young boys, Dean Winchester, his younger brother Sam Winchester and their two best friends Jack Kline, and Paul Andrews (an original character) and their journey though their late (and for one male, early) teenage years, along with two older boys, Gabriel who is a super fan of the band and Castiel, a nineteen year old boy who only knows that the handsome, young fellow known as Dean Winchester exists because he gets dragged along to shows. Playing in what used to be an old, underground bar (now turned into a practice/performing room), the group go through the highs and lows of being a teenager, getting drunk and spending their youth with a lot of laughs and good memories to remember. 


	2. Chapter One

February, 1956  
-  
Dean was sat in the back of his friends Kombi Van, guitar in his lap as he stared out at the passing scenery. The sound of laughter and a blaring Buddy Holly song that Dean couldn’t quite remember the name of filled his ears as he turned to look over at Paul, the dirty blonde male who was the drummer for their band. Paul raised an eyebrow, holding out his drink once he saw Dean eyeing it, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“So, you want some now, eh Winchester?” Dean chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he took the bottle of beer from the other male’s hand before taking a quick sip, passing it back over to him. He licked over his lips, glancing out of the window again as he savoured the taste of the slightly sour alcohol. 

“Never said I didn’t want any before.” He smiled over at Paul, letting his thumb trace over the guitar strings before placing the instrument on the floor, climbing over the seat so he was near the front. “Are we almost there yet?” Dean asked, folding his arms on top of the brown leather material as he looked over at Jack, the bassist and lead vocals, who was also the only one with a driver’s license. 

“Sam, would you tell your brother to shut the hell up? We’ll get there when we get there, bud.” Jack mumbled, a smile still growing on his face nonetheless as he turned his body to the side to push Dean’s head back, never taking his eyes off the road. Sam turned to look at his brother, climbing over the seat before he threw a soft punch to his brother’s shoulder. 

“Could you get me a drink? I asked Paul before, but he said I was too young.” 

“That’s because you are too young, idiot.” Dean let out a laugh, punching Sam’s shoulder in return before he moved around the seats to grab him a drink. He held it out for the younger to take, a smile on his face as he heard his brothers whine. 

“You’re too young as well, jerk. Everyone in this van is too young.” Sam retorted, snatching the bottle from Dean’s grasp before he could change his mind, cracking it open and taking a sip. Dean shrugged, moving to settle into the back seat as he kicked his legs up to rest near Jack’s head, earning him a glare through the rear-view mirror. “You only just turned seventeen, Paul hasn’t even turned seventeen yet and Jack is eighteen. It’s illegal.”

“Says the eleven-year-old.” Paul laughed, hitting the back of Sam’s head, reaching over to grab the bottle off him once the youngest boy was too busy whining. “It’s even worse that you’re drinking, than it is with us.”

“First off, I’m twelve, and I’ll be thirteen in like, three months.” Sam muttered, reaching back to grab the bottle before climbing into the front seat so Paul couldn’t steal the drink off him again. “Let me drink if I want to. I can handle it, it’s not like this is my first.” Jack reached over, taking the bottle before keeping it in his hand as he turned down a street, taking a quick sip before handing it back to Sam. 

“Just because you’re with greasers Sam, doesn’t entirely mean you can drink and try to be like us, but the kids right Paul. We’re all underage, so there’s not much more harm in him having one bottle. You’re only here because you can play guitar and you’re Dean’s brother, don’t take this all for granted, Sam.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just focus on you’re driving.” Paul hummed, picking up Dean’s guitar before dropping it onto the Winchester’s lap, pushing him across the seat so he could sit down next to him. “How far away is this place anyway? We’ve been in this damn van for an hour Jack and-.” 

Dean slapped a hand over his mouth, looking over at Paul as he pressed a finger to his own lips, telling him to be quiet before letting his hand drop back into his lap. “We’re almost there, just put on another Buddy song and we should arrive by the time it’s over.” 

Sam rolled down his window, letting his bottle hang out as he leaned over to put another song on just as Jack said, looking around outside as he stuck his head out. Dean grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him back into the van before he shifted in his seat to put his guitar back down on the ground. “What the hell did you pull me back for, you jerk?” The youngest Winchester whined, crossing his arms over his chest after taking a large gulp from his bottle. 

“Because you’re waving a beer bottle around for everyone out there to see, and you’re literally twelve. They’ll be able to tell that you’re twelve because you still look like a pre-pubescent child. Bitch” Dean muttered, leaning forward to take the bottle from him, downing the rest of it quickly before setting it on the ground, letting it roll back into the small pile that was collecting in the corner. “Jack, we seriously have to be there already. It doesn’t take an hour to get from Paul’s house to the underground.” He whined slightly, shrugging his leather jacket off before tossing it over Sam’s face, leaning back into the seat. 

“It does when you’re under the influence of alcohol.”

“Hey- Dean that’s disgusting, get your sweaty ass jacket off me. You’re disgusting, I hope that you know that.” Sam muttered, flipping Dean off as he threw the jacket right back into his face, a huff escaping his lips.

“Alright, enough, can the two of you just shut up? We’re almost there and I would appreciate if you can just stop getting on my nerves.” Jack glanced in the rear-view mirror, giving Dean a stern look before turning his head to look at Sam, doing the same. 

“When you say we’re almost there, how far away is it?” Dean asked, closing his eyes as he let his hands move up to rest behind his head, leaning into Paul before he was shoved away with a scowl. 

“It’s right up here, I just gotta get in and park.” The three boys let out a cheer, the words Jack had spoken a few moments before flying over their heads as they all began to create a large ruckus again. “Are you all idiots or what? I just asked you both to shut up, and now Paul joined in? One day, I’m going to leave this band, I swear to God.”

Jack had eventually gotten to the regular parking spot, right out front of the stairway that lead underground. He was left alone; the other three boys ran off without even grabbing their instruments down into the safety of their performance room. “If Paul thinks I’m carrying his drum kit in, he’s got another thing coming for him.” Within a matter of seconds Dean was back up, making Jack think he was going to help bring all their equipment in, the eldest Winchester making a break for the box of beer they had got before he disappeared again. 

“Sam! Get your ass out there with Jack and help him bring everything in. I’ll give you a bottle after.” Dean called out, passing a drink over to Paul who was leant up against the rather cheap jukebox they had found out front of somebody’s house. The drummer hit his fist on the top, listening to it crank up before he took the drink, moving to stand in front of it as he flicked through the records that were available. “There was Elvis in there right?”

“Mhm, right here.” Paul pressed a few buttons, Elvis’ Long Tall Sally soon flooding through the room as he went back to leaning up against the jukebox, hitting the bottle on the side of it, watching the cap fly across the room before he took a sip. 

Dean smiled, his head bouncing along to the beat as he made his way up to their small stage, grabbing a hold of the microphone they always leave behind so it was less equipment they had to set up. “Gonna tell Aunt Mary about Uncle John.” He put on his best Presley voice, mimicking the male as he swung his hips in time with the drums. 

“Woo!” The male pressed off the jukebox, standing in front of the stage as he clapped his hands together as best he could with a drink in his grip. A door was slammed shut, Sam bounding down the stairs with a guitar in each hand, a bass hung from his shoulder. “Beers over near the juke.”

Sam smiled, giving a quick nod as he set the guitars against the stage, walking over to grab himself a drink, turning his head to watch Dean rock his head from side to side, singing the lyrics alongside Elvis. It sure was a performance, one may dare say better than the King of Rock ‘n’ Roll himself. He twisted the cap off, flicking it over into the back of Paul’s head, walking up beside him as he danced around just as Dean was, his legs kicking out in time with the beat as his beer sloshed around. 

“You’re gonna have to clean that up Sam!” Jack called out over the music, growling slightly as he tried to get the bass drum down the stairs without tripping on his own feet. 

“Yeah, yeah, I will mom. Don’t you worry.” Sam rolled his eyes, his movements coming to a hesitant halt as he let out a soft sigh. He glanced around the room, trying to find something that he could use to mop up the puddle of alcohol he had created. 

Paul set his beer on the stage, jogging over to take the large kick drum from Jack’s arms before carrying it up onto the stage. Dean had almost knocked into him, his eyes closed as he kicked and bounced around, his head swaying heavily as his hips continued to cock to the left on occasion. 

Jack had let out a relieved sigh now that there was no weight in his arms, leaning against the wall as he watched the second eldest member dance around by himself with a raised eyebrow, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth before he turned to go back to the van. 

“He saw Aunt Mary coming and he ducked back in the alley, oh baby!” Dean threw his hand up in the air, still careful not to spill any beer after he caught a glimpse of Sam cleaning the floor with one of Paul’s towels that he used after they finish practicing.

“Sam Winchester what the hell do you think you are doing?” Paul yelled out over the music, Dean’s singing coming to a halt as he watched his younger brother use the towel.

“Um, cleaning up like Jack asked me to?” Sam questioned, looking up from the puddle, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It’s the only thing we have in here that I can use unless you want to take off your shirt and let me clean it up with that.” 

Dean let out a hum, putting the microphone back in its stand, dropping down to the edge of the stage. He sipped his beer quietly, his head still bobbing along to Elvis as the song was coming to an end. “Use your jacket or something Sammy, you can wear mine whenever we leave.” The leather jacket was soon dropped to the floor with the roll of his eyes and a huff, mopping up the rest of the alcohol as he gave Paul a glare.

“Still doesn’t help the fact that when I go to wipe my face down it’ll reek of alcohol and frankly, right after a show that isn’t the first thing I’d want.” Paul muttered as he turned on his heel before heading towards the stairs, going to help Jack bring the rest of the equipment down since he was struggling with the kick by itself. 

“Sometimes I think that they really don’t want me in this band, and I’m starting to think that you really don’t need me either. I don’t sing, you play the guitar way better than I can, what’s the point in being here?” Sam mumbled, kicking the jacket across the room before he downed the rest of his beer, his jaw clenching as he looked over at Dean. 

The room was silent for a few seconds, First In Line the next song to fill their ears again as Dean let out a sigh. “Don’t think like that, Sammy. You’re here because we do need you. I mean, you can hit some riffs that not even I can just yet. Just think about what Paul and Jack would do without you here absolutely killing it on your guitar. We wouldn’t be Fallen without Sam Winchester. You know Paul can say shit he doesn’t mean, and Jack and I swear he has some sort of anger issues. It’s just how he is. An angry guy at most times.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Sam let his head hang low, the younger Winchester’s feet shuffling around. 

“I guess so. Thank you though, for sticking up for me all the time. I know that most of the time you’d rather be hanging out with them and not having to look out for you little brother all the time.”

“Bullshit, I love spending time with you.” Dean mumbled, hopping off the stage as he shrugged his jacket off, holding it out for Sam to take as he gave a small smile. “We’re brothers, and even though we fight, I still love you. You’re more of a best friend to me than anyone else is. Stop thinking wrong of yourself.” 

Sam took the jacket quickly, putting it on with a smile as he looked up at Dean, his teeth showing as he buried his face into the chest of his brother. “Thank you, for everything this time.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close with his small smile growing. “No need to thank me, it’s what brothers are for.” The door opened, and laughter filled the room, Paul and Jack soon walking down the stairs with most of the drumkit, the cymbals and snare drum still up in the van. 

“I’ll go get the rest of it for you.” Sam offered, pulling away from Dean before flashing him another smile, taking off up the stairs before any of them could even protest. Jack watches as the youngest boy ran outside, his gaze slowly trailing over to where Dean was standing in the middle of the room. 

“So, what the hell was happening in here before we came back?” 

“Sam had his moments and I was only trying to reassure him that he isn’t absolutely hated by Paul and that he is an important part in the band, not just some twelve-year-old that was let in because he has an older brother.” Dean clenched his jaw, looking over at Paul with a stern glare before he walked over to pick Sam’s jacket off the floor. “You didn’t have to tell him off for using a towel. What else was he going to use?” 

“Don’t even start this, Dean.” Jack muttered, his gaze still following Dean as Paul was up on stage setting up. 

“I wouldn’t be if Paul didn’t make my brother feel like some worthless piece of shit.”

“All I did was tell him not to use my towel, I repeat, my towel to clean up the alcohol he had spilt. He could’ve just used his jacket from the beginning just like you had told him to and this wouldn’t be happening.” Paul retorted, looking up from his place on the stage, fire in his eyes as he stared over at Dean, his own jaw now clenched. 

“It’s a damn towel! That’s what you first go for when you’re cleaning things up!” 

“Alright, Dean enough!” Jack growled, shoving Dean over towards the staircase before he turned around to look at Paul. “And you don’t fucking say anything either.” 

Dean left towards the stairs with a scowl, dropping the leather jacket back on the floor before he flipped both off. “Fuck you both, honestly. All I’m doing is defending my brother and I get yelled at.” He shook his head in disappointment, walking up the stairs after neither of them could say anything more. 

Sam was already shutting the door to the van, the cymbals crashing together as he tried to pick them all up at the same time. “You fucking useless cymbals, just co-operate with me and not be all sons of bitches.” He let out a frustrated groan once he almost dropped one, only grabbing two before he started to walk back to the door. “Oh, Dean. I didn’t know you had come up here. Why are you even up here?” 

Dean let out a soft chuckle, taking the two cymbals from Sam before giving him a small smile. “Surprise. I came up here because we all started fighting down there and Jack pushed me towards the stairs, so I figured he wanted me gone for a bit.” 

“So then how long are you gonna stay up here for?” Sam frowned, moving back as he went to grab the third and last cymbal near the back of the van. 

“Don’t know, but I’m sure I can find something to do. I think there were some cigarettes somewhere in the back of the van, so I might come back down after I have one.” Dean shrugged, carrying the cymbals over to the head of the stairs before going back to the van, crawling on his hands and knees as he tried to look for the back of cigarettes. 

“Alright, I’ll tell them you won’t be down for a bit then. Just, at least practice one song with us before the show. I don’t want you getting yelled at anymore for being a little off while we’re all playing tonight.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll come down sooner or later. Just let me have one at least.” Dean held the packet of cigarettes with a triumphant smile, leaning over into the front seat to grab the lighter Jack always kept in the glove compartment before settling back down on the floor. He lit one, watching Sam’s face screw up in disgust, letting out a small chuckle before he fit the smoke in between his lips. 

Sam shook his head, turning on his heels to carry the rest of the cymbals down to Paul, leaving Dean alone with a small cloud of smoke buzzing around his head. He didn’t mind though, he quite enjoyed the peace and quiet up here, no worrying about messing up or disappointing. 

It was nice, and Dean was absolutely infatuated with the feeling already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I completely underestimated the power of school and how many exams and assessments it could throw my way. I was planning on uploading the first chapter a little earlier than what I am now, but as I said, I completely underestimated school and I've been super busy with work! I hope to make the chapters longer as they go, but for now I'm just testing out the waters and stuff like that. Again, thank you for reading, and please, please leave kudos or comments because I need the motivation and I just love reading other people's comments :) Enjoy the rest of you day/afternoon/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the preview to my story! I just want to let you know that I am a school student and that posting regularly may not come easy for me, although I will try my best with keeping up to date with writing and posting. Right now, it is safe to say that Chapter one is well underway, and with the amount of inspiration I've had, I may be lucky enough to have it finished by the weekend. Also, I do ask for you to leave Kudos, even if it's only one of you because it gives me a lot more inspiration and determination to write and also just because I want to know if any of you reading are keen for this to continue on!


End file.
